


Night of the Lethbridge-Stewart

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After messing about with Zygons in the Black Archive, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart receives a rather unusual end to her day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Lethbridge-Stewart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts).



> Spoilers for Day of the Doctor.

Kate enters her office, her shoulders heavy and curved inward. It's been a long day, even longer than expected with that whole Zygon mess in the Black Archive that still remains to be fully cleaned up. Lucky for everyone, the Zygons are now in UNIT holding cells. She's going to be filling out paperwork until the next century.

"This desk of yours is nice, Lethbridge-Stewart. Very nice indeed," the bowtied Doctor says, having had his feet up on the shelf behind her desk before dropping them to spin her leather bound office chair around to face her. He doesn't look any different from earlier, though with the Doctor, that's never saying very much. The Doctor's arms widen over the flat expanse, making several smooth motions, as Kate stares. "I think I shall have one exactly like it. In the name of reports and all."

"You don't like reports, Doctor, it spoils your style," Kate says, plopping down her rather large but necessary stack of folders in a nearby chair, and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Besides, this is the only desk in this world of its kind, and it's mine."

"What you really mean is, it's actually mine." A familiar deep sounding baritone comes from the door, startling Kate, as she turns to see her late father standing in the doorway. He doesn't look very young, though his silver hair and moustache is not quite as silver as she remembers. He couldn't be from a time more than fifteen years ago, and that's probably being generous. "Hello, Tiger."

Without blinking, Kate moves, wrapping her arms around her dad. Sudden shakes wrack her body, and Alistair tightens his grip, as her head rests along his right cheek. "Easy, Katie, easy. Everything's going to be all right. You did the right thing."

Alistair looks to the Doctor, who nods, and walks past them into the corridor. When the TARDIS had appeared in his living room, he hadn't expected to get caught up in the Doctor's nonsense once again. But then the words _Kate_ and _Zygon_ had come out, and Alistair had known what the Doctor was going to ask next. 

_"Once more, Brigadier?"_ He had always known the Doctor's smile to be unnerving, but now, standing with Kate, it all made sense as to why. 

"Why don't we sit, hmm? And you can tell me all about it in your own words." 

"I don't want to let you go." Kate drops one arm to wipe away tears with the back of her hand, as Alistair kisses her forehead.

"I won't disappear." His voice lowers.

"But I almost destroyed everything today, everything you spent your life working for. And for what? Some lousy monsters with suckers?"

"Kate, you kept a clear head, held your ground, and gave those Zygons a run for their money. That's all I could have ever wanted for you and UNIT's future."

"It's not enough."

"Please, let's sit and talk about this calmly? I won't let go, I promise." Alistair leads her by the hand across the room, using his free hand to pick up her pile of folders, and set them on the desk. He sits down in the now empty chair, and taps his knee much like when she was a small girl.

"It's been a long time since I was small enough for your knee, Dad." Kate obliges him, perching on his right knee, while supporting herself by wrapping one arm across the back of his shoulders. He in turn wraps his right arm around her waist.

"Nonsense. You have never been too big for my knee." He waits, as she leans in, and kisses the top of his head. "Now, tell me everything, and that's an order."

The Doctor watches through the doorway, keeping his smirks and delight to a minimum, as the strong willed Lethbridge-Stewart he encountered earlier is reduced to nothing more than a woman telling her father about her extra horrible no good very bad day. Never mind the fact that there is far more discussion about advanced weaponry protocols and soldier deployment than he likes. 

Instead, with his hands in his pockets, the Doctor whistles his way down the corridor, wondering if somewhere in this godforsaken castle, UNIT still has a commissary.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Night of the Lethbridge-Stewart II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032215) by [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend)




End file.
